I miss you so much
by Whitesand99
Summary: Post Living Doll. ¿Podrá Grissom soportarlo? Puede que contenga spoilers


_**I miss **__**you**__** so **__**much**_

Y fue en ese preciso instante cuando todo se desvaneció… no sentía alegría, no sentía tristeza, no sentía dolor… todo había terminado. En un último aliento oyó cómo la voz de alguien familiar resonaba a lo lejos; eran gritos, pero se escuchaban como susurros que se iban convirtiendo en llanto y desesperación.

De pronto los gritos cesaron para dejar paso al silencio…

-----o-----

"Gil… ¿Estás bien?" Sin elevar la mirada asintió. "Tengo los resultados. El ADN coincide." Asintió de nuevo. "Va a venir ahora Brass con el sospechoso para interrogarlo¿quieres que lo haga yo?"

Por fin levantó la mirada. "Gracias Catherine" Y con eso salió de su despacho dejándolo solo de nuevo.

Hacía ya tiempo que Gil Grissom no se presentaba a los interrogatorios ni colaboraba demasiado en los casos. Tampoco contestaba al teléfono. Ya no llegaba pronto al laboratorio ni se iba más tarde de la hora. Simplemente asistía, hacia lo que tenía que hacer y regresaba a casa.

Una vez allí, se sentaba en el sofá con una copa de whiskey y la botella al lado. La nevera estaba casi vacía, quizás un par de cervezas y algún que otro encargo de comida a domicilio, pero nada más. Pasaba las horas sentado en el sofá viendo fotos y recuerdos.

Cuando el cuerpo le pedía descanso se dirigía a la habitación y se desplomaba en la cama, pero sin poder conciliar bien el sueño. Ya nadie se echaría a su lado, nadie le daría calor por las noches… De vez en cuando creía oír los ladridos de Bruno, como si alguien entrara en casa, pero se despertaba en la cama solo y cubierto en frío sudor. Esa era la peor parte; cuando conseguía conciliar el sueño, los recuerdos le asaltaban. No solo recuerdos agradables, sino también aquellos de los que uno querría librarse por completo. Todos ellos regresaban cada noche para atormentar las pocas horas que conseguía dormir al día.

Cuando despertaba, simplemente abría los ojos y se quedaba mirando al infinito.

Al observarse en el espejo no reconocía a aquel hombre reflejado con barba y ojeras de no haber dormido en semanas.

Llegaba la hora de trabajar, comía cualquier cosa que encontrara y se subía en el coche como todos los días de su vida había hecho, pero sin ninguna razón ahora.

Se había ido.

Ya no estaba junto él y ya no lo estaría nunca más.

Habían pasado 3 semanas desde aquel día horrible que parecía repetirse una y otra vez en sus peores pesadillas…

-----o-----

Sintió sus piernas temblar hasta que por fin se dieron por vencidas desplomándose en el barro del desierto y casi llevándose consigo a Catherine. Su mirada perdida en la distancia y sintiendo en la mejilla el calor de las manos de su amiga queriendo ofrecer algo de confort, pero sabiendo que no lo conseguiría en esos momentos.

El calor cesó.

Intentado cerciorarse de dónde estaba, miro a su alrededor viendo como Greg se agarraba a Sofía con fuerza quien le devolvía el abrazo, Nick gritaba mientras Warrick intentaba sujetarlo y tranquilizarlo, cuando ni él mismo era capaz de conseguirlo. Brass estaba sentado en el suelo y apoyado en su coche con la cabeza entre las manos y por ultimo Catherine a su lado se cubría la boca mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

De nuevo miró a la chica tendida frente a él, para volver la vista al suelo.

Las siguientes semanas fueron una tortura por la que tenía que pasar cada día. Nadie sabía qué decirle, por lo que la mayoría simplemente no decía nada. Catherine alguna vez se pasaba por su apartamento para ver como estaba o para llevarle algo de comer, pero después de la primera semana dejó de abrirle la puerta.

-----o-----

Después de 3 semanas volvió a su apartamento como todos los días, vacío. Bruno no le venía a dar la bienvenida a la puerta y mucho menos lo hacía Sara. Se dirigió a la nevera simplemente porque sabía que debía comer.

"Arroz…" Tomó el plato y lo metió en el microondas. Mientras se calentaba cogió la media botella de whiskey que le había sobrado del día anterior y la llevó al salón. Regresó a la cocina y en un vaso echó un par de hielos, recogió el arroz y se sentó en el sofá.

Cuando terminó se sirvió una buena copa y comenzó su ritual de todas las noches. Después de un par de vasos cogió las fotos que estaban en la mesita. Era incapaz de contener las lágrimas. Había conocido la felicidad y no sabría si podría vivir sin ella.

De pronto el timbre sonó. Esta vez, Catherine gritó desde el otro lado de la puerta.

"Gil… por favor, habla conmigo. Todos estamos preocupados." Se notaba claramente que estaba llorando. Por alguna razón que desconocía, el hombre abrió la puerta con su vaso de whiskey.

Una vez abierta, volvió al sofá y tomó en su mano una foto de los dos juntos.

Cath entró y poco a poco se acercó a él. Vio la botella y las fotos tiradas por la mesa.

"Gil, no puedes seguir haciéndote esto." Se sentó junto a él y lo observó, mientras él miraba con lágrimas a punto de escaparse la fotografía.

"Cath, la echo mucho de menos" Por fin se rindió dejando escapar todas las lágrimas, todo el dolor que había conseguido mantener oculto. El vaso cayó al suelo para romperse en mil pedazos, como su propio corazón había hecho. Gil se echó las manos a la cabeza como signo evidente de desesperación.

Catherine inmediatamente le rodeó con sus brazos para que supiera que estaba allí, que no estaba solo. Pero realmente no estaba preparada para esto, ver a su mejor amigo, ver a una persona por la que te preocupas en ese estado no es algo que se quiera ver. Cerró sus ojos con la esperanza de mantener la cordura, de permanecer apacible por él.

"La echo de menos… no era su momento…tenía que estar conmigo… teníamos que estar juntos"

Por un momento todo pareció calmarse, aunque Grissom lloraba y la agarraba con fuerza, mientras ella intentaba contener las lágrimas.

Realmente nadie esta preparado para morir, pero tampoco para perder a un ser querido.

-----o-----

Tres días habían pasado desde la mañana en la que Catherine estuvo con él; tres días con el mismo tormento, la misma imagen en la cabeza. Se había dado de baja por una temporada, pero no tenía intenciones de volver al laboratorio. Cath iba todos los días después del trabajo para ver cómo estaba. Él ya le había dejado una llave, así que entraba sin más, le dejaba comida en la nevera, le arreglaba un poco la casa y volvía preocupada a ver a su hija. Prácticamente no hablaban nada, por mucho que ella lo intentase las respuestas eran simples monosílabos.

Grissom no salió de casa en esos tres días, salvo para comprar botellas y más botellas de whiskey.

Todas las noches pasaron como las anteriores, únicamente variaban en que ya no se molestaba en salir de la cama por las mañanas. Pero la peor noche de todas fue la tercera.

Las fotos tiradas por el suelo y una botella vacía de whiskey en la mesa. Con lágrimas en los ojos comenzó a destrozar todo lo que encontraba a su paso. Tiró los libros de las estanterías, rompió botellas, junto con varios espejos. Sacó toda la ropa de Sara de los armarios y la lanzó por la habitación. Sus colecciones de insectos fueron destrozadas en pocos minutos… Mariposas por los aires, como si estuvieran volando de nuevo.

Cuando creyó que había sido suficiente, se apoyó contra la pared y se deslizó por ella hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Las fuerzas le faltaban y el dolor era cada vez más agudo. Un simple susurro se escabulló por sus labios como una rogativa a alguien que ya no le podía oír.

"Sara…vuelve por favor."

Observó sus brazos para verlos cubiertos en sangre. Sabía cómo detener la hemorragia, sabía cómo curarse, pero ¿para qué¿Para vivir todos los días de su vida el mismo infierno¿Para ser infeliz? No, eso no era algo por lo que alguien quisiera pasar y mucho menos Gil Grissom.

Cogió en su mano una foto de ambos sonriendo a la cámara… la mismísima expresión de la felicidad. Esa era la imagen con la que cualquier persona sueña irse.

Su último recuerdo fueron los gritos de horror de su mejor amiga.


End file.
